Stars
by TheUltimateMexican
Summary: Snow covered the normally green grass and tiny snowflakes danced their way down to earth from above, landing everywhere on the field including the lone, young man with amethyst eyes. Everything was cold. Just like his heart.


**I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

Ivan sighed for the fiftieth time that day as he sat on the old, green park bench in the middle of the night. The park was completely barren and only the cold winds and countless stars would keep him company tonight. Snow covered the normally green grass and tiny snowflakes danced their way down to earth from above, landing everywhere on the field including the lone, young man with amethyst eyes. Everything was cold.

_Just like his heart._

His frozen heart that yearned to be melted by a special someone; somebody who would care enough to keep him company and perhaps start a worthwhile conversation. His heart that had been beaten and battered throughout the years, the one that endured many centuries of torture but refused to love because it feared rejection.

_His heart so strong and yet so unbelievably fragile._

He looked up at the sky in distant longing. The stars were beautiful tonight, all of them shining brightly in tiny clusters of three or four. They were so tiny yet so noticeable, those stars. He liked to imagine that those clusters were groups of friends, shining brightly as they kept each other's company. They all had each other's back, somebody to depend on.

Well, all of them except his, that is.

His adopted star; The one that always seemed to be isolated from the rest every night. It was away from the rest, shining alone at a distance. No stars surrounded it, and the space between it and the other stars seemed darker, more ominous as if it had some kind of evil aura that intimidated all the other stars away. It was always in the same place, he realized, for even though the rest of the stars disappeared and reappeared from night to night, that one star was always the same, isolated from the rest and trapped in that same strange void of darkness that always seemed to surround it.

It was his star.

He looked back down to the soft, white ground. His heart was numb as he realized his own loneliness, isolated in that cold spot in the park, the barren area completely lacking a single soul. He was alone.

"Russia!"

The young man flinched, looking around for the source of the voice. He looked to his right, but only faced unaltered white puffs that adorned the floor like small cotton balls on a winter sweater. To his left, a leafless oak tree that seemed as lifeless as his eyes and as frozen of his heart. He looked directly in front of him, but all he could see was an ocean of white, and vehicle lights that shone in the distance from the bustling city that remained busy even this late at night.

"Russia!"

He turned around to look behind him, surprised by what he saw. A young woman in boy's clothes and a heavy winter coat was running in the distance, approaching him at a steady pace. Her chocolate colored hair waved behind her like a flag, proudly announcing her presence, and her honey-ish brown eyes showed the fatigue she most likely developed because of her running.

She finally reached him and rested her hands on the bench, leaning on it in order to catch her breath. Russia stared at her as he waited patiently for her to state her business. When she finally began to breathe normally, he motioned for her to sit beside him on the bench, an offer which she took gracefully.

"What are you doing here in Russia this late in the night, Mekshika?" He asked in his usual accented English. She opened her coat and took out a small box wrapped in a dazzling green wrapper, a small, red bow adorning the top.

"Happy Birthday, Ivan!" She said as she handed she handed the box to him, a huge smile on her face. Russia was perplexed.

"You remembered?" He asked more to himself than to her. He took the present and rested it on his lap, staring at it a bit before looking up again.

"Thank you, but my birthday isn't until a few more hours..."he said lowly. She smiled in turn.

"That's the point!" She said enthusiastically. " I wanted to be the first person to wish you a happy birthday! I decided to take a plane from my country to here and tell you in person so that I could give you your gift."

"You could have just called," he said, amused.

"Calling is too mainstream!" She exclaimed, leaning back casually on the bench. "Besides, that would mean that I would have had to send you your present by mail, and that's just a pain in the ass."

"So you'd rather waste a bunch of time and money to come here instead of only spending a few rubbles and minutes going to the mail?" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're a strange woman, comrade."

She dramatically gasped.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be with you!"

At that comment, he did a double take. He looked at her with a questioning gaze, but she ignored him epically. She just stretched her arms over her head, yawned and settled to lean on the giant Russian's shoulder, making him tense.

"The truth is, I wanted to see you very badly, so I used your birthday as an excuse to ditch my boss and the stupid American at a world meeting and come here." She said with her eyes closed, all her running and time of night finally taking a toll on her energy." I just wanted to see you again."

Russia relaxed at the words. He brought his arm around her in a delicate embrace, leaning his head on hers as she rested her face on his chest, breathing in his scent. That and his steady heartbeat in her ears wad making it increasingly heard for her to stay awake. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

"The stars look beautiful tonight," she whispered, giving into fatigue and drifting off beside him.

It was true. Ivan looked up at the bright clusters in the sky, looking for his lone star. He finally found it and gasped softly in pleasant surprise at what he saw. Away from the other twinkling stars, in a small void of darkness that seemed to chase the rest of the heavenly bodies away, his star shone brightly like the very sun itself.

And beside it, a newly formed star appeared, ready to keep it eternal company.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, great, and if you didn't, feel free to flame! **

**Adios!**


End file.
